Holder Schism
The '''Holder Schism '''is a major event which took place in 494 BS in which the king of Capital City denounced the faith of the Holders of the Earth. As a direct result of it, war broke out in the city and world in which denouncers of the faith were beaten or killed. History Once King Cesare II took the throne in 494 BS, spies uncovered that he did not believe in the Holders of the Earth, which was a crime as he was a figurehead of the belief. Once news was revealed, The Alliance demanded to give a trial to the public which Cesare II did, denouncing the faith to the people of the world. Believers were frustrated by the king, and caused mass riots which threatened the king's life. The king, fearing for his life, organized his elite guards to go around the city and beat, kill and torch those who were planning to kill the king. Over 350 places of worship were torched in the autumn of 494 BS as well as over 4,000 individuals executed as a result of it. Combined together, the believers formed an elite army and along with the help of Naporia, marched on the city before the Temple of Jieo was burnt down as a result of the Schism. Hearing these news, the king planned to flee to another city but the enemy army surrounded the upper circle of the city, allowing no escape. Quickly, the king headed to the Temple of Jieo to accept sanctuary. The temple was surrounded on the 6th day of the 11th month as the king waited for his eventual demise. During the early hours the following day, the king prayed to the Holders asking for forgiveness of his actions and that he would be allowed to life the remainder of his days. A message was delievered at midday to the king demanding he stepped down and accepted his faith. Cesare stood out of the temple and waited to be killed, he was instead offered love and kindness by the people who cared for him. The Holder's Schism was over. Aftermath When Cesare died 10 years later, those who played a key part in protecting the king and also agreed with him on denouncing the Holders were all murdered within a span of 4 months. One of the final ones to be killed famously said, "Those who once offered me peace and kindness now wish for me to die although the dust has settled." This was Cesare's advisor, Bobbin, who was killed a few weeks later by being thrown into the river which passed through the market sector of the city. The 2nd Holder Schism When many dwarves and elves headed to Capital City seeking a new life, many believers felt that they were defiling the, "city of the Holders" and even demanded that they should leave the city. Several murders and riots took place which the believers did not claim as theirs. The Temple of Jieo became sanctuary for those fearing for their lives as a result of it, even though they were of a different faith. The crimes continued between the new races which believed in other religions until King Dominus XIII ordered that anyone seen killing or racially abusing someone because of their belief would recieve a lifetime sentence. This caused the numbers of crimes to dwindle dramatically.